


Drinking

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [60]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Friendship, Gen, robot equivalent alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: After a rough day, Soundwave and Megatron have a drink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://spotlight-noa.livejournal.com/profile)[spotlight_noa](http://spotlight-noa.livejournal.com/)’s claim on my 28 themes page.

It startled him when Soundwave set the high grade down in front of him. He hadn’t even known the musician had come off shift yet, let alone come to find him in his office.

“Can I help you, Soundwave?” The words came out more harshly than Megatron intended.

Soundwave took it in stride. Not surprising, since earlier that cycle he had confided just how defeated he was feeling after their last loss in the younger mech. “If you will not rest, at least refuel.”

Megatron contemplated the cube in front of him. After being routed two cycles ago—and by a crew of Autobot cadets, no less!—getting completely overcharged on the high grade Soundwave was offering sounded like a wonderful plan. He wasn’t even going to ask where the communication specialist-in-training had found it.

“Thank you.” He took a small drink and was surprised at how smoothly it went down. He hadn’t had high grade of this quality since long before his creators were killed. “Where did you find this?”

Sound wave shrugged. “It was given to me by an old friend. He didn’t want to keep it after his club was destroyed.”

“Ah.” Megatron knew that Soundwave still had many friends and acquaintances who had been on the entertainment circuit before the rebellion became all out war; most of those friends were Decepticons now. “Share it with me?”

The blue mech sat down in the chair across from him, looking like he belonged there. Megatron started to slide the high grade across the table, but Soundwave shook his head and pulled a second cube from subspace. The younger mech had come prepared.

Megatron raised his cube in a wordless toast. Sound wave did the same. Then they proceeded to overcharge in silence, not wanting to think about much of anything else at all.  



End file.
